villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Towa
Towa is a female demon from the Demon Realm, as well as the sister of the demon king Dabura. Towa serves as the main antagonist of the computer game Dragon Ball Online. She is also a major antagonist of Dragon Ball Xenoverse and the secondary antagonist in the sequel Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. She also appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. She is voiced by Masako Katsuki in Japanese Dub and Stephanie Young in English Dub. History Backgrounds Towa was originally a brilliant scientist from the Demon World and the younger sister of Dabura, but she "betrayed" the Demon World and was banished from it so, she created a savior, and wishes to eradicate the Saiyan bloodline because it is a threat to the Demon Realm. She eventually met with Mira, an artificial being created by condensing the DNA of masters, and married him later despite his lack of interest in relationships. While being "betrayed" from the Demon Realm, in reality Towa plans on collecting enough energy to break the seal from Demon Realm, and she and Mira have a son named Fu, who will have a big influence on the world when he grows up entirely. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' When Towa aims to collect Kili to release the seal on the Demon Realm. She and Mira are first encountered by the Future Warrior on Namek after the Warrior successfully helped defeat Captain Ginyu and the Ginyu Force and recovered the Namekian Dragon Balls. While the Z-Fighters are celebrating the defeat of the Ginyu Force, the Future Warrior notices Towa hiding nearby behind a rock. Realizing the Future Warrior has detected her presence, Towa walks out from her hiding spot with Mira, complementing the Warrior by saying they're pretty sharp. Towa realizes the Future Warrior is the one who's snooping around, and sarcastically hopes they are not planning on interfering with their plan, believing it would be a mistake to cross them; Mira then tells the Warrior he will eliminate them here and now before powering up. Mira then fights the Future Warrior while Towa watches the battle from afar. As the Warrior fights Mira, Towa mentions to the Warrior that they've been altering history and making it far more interesting, though due to the Warrior's actions their changes have been undone, much to Towa's dismay. However, she did find the Warrior's accidental Body Change with Ginyu amusing, taunting the Warrior by calling it a splendid move on their part. After the brief fight, Mira is revealed to be unimpressed and disappointed by the Warrior's power. Mira then decides to end the fight by taking their energy and put it to good use, but is stopped by Towa. She begins interrogating the Warrior, asking who they work for and who is helping them, realizing they couldn't have managed to travel through time alone just to fight her and Mira. However the Future Warrior gives her the silent treatment. Towa decides not to force the issue and tells Mira they will leave them alone for now, as long as Mira doesn't mind. She also states that the Warrior is nothing to them at this point and she can't extract enough energy from them at this point anyway, indicating that she senses some latent potential in the Warrior. Towa and Mira then decide move onto the next era. Before leaving, Towa says she will let the little Warrior live for now, but if the Warrior interferes with their plans again they will have the Warrior erased from existence. While trying to alter the events of the Cell Games, Towa and Mira encounter Future Warrior and Future Trunks on Earth. Towa has Mira fight them while she goes and takes away Gohan's energy in order to have Cell defeat him, she then retreats with Mira. A secondary part of Towa's agenda is that she wants revenge on Majin Buu for killing her brother Dabura, and so sends Mira to kill Goku and Majin Buu and take their energy. After the defeat of Demigra, Towa finds what remained of Mira, and begins to make plans for revenge as seen in a post-credit scene. ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' Towa appears alongside Mira and the Masked Saiyan, having located Turles and Slug. After Turles stops Lord Slug from antagonizing Mira, he asks Towa if she had brought what he had requested and Towa confirms she has before handing him and Lord Slug Fruit of the Tree of Might which she had exposed to the effects of the Demon Realm amplifying the Fruit so that whomever consumed it would be granted power beyond compare. As Turles leaves, Mira tells her she should reprogram them, she states that there was no point as they were already wrecking havoc throughout history and says that she had everything well in hand while glancing in the direction of the Masked Saiyan. It was later revealed that Towa had tainted the fruit with her dark magic, which continued to give Slug and Turles more power. Towa also increased Frieza's power, and brought Cooler to Namek during Goku and Frieza's final battle allowing him to assist his brother in his battle with SSJ Goku. During the Android conflict, Towa increased Imperfect Cell's power, so he was stronger than Android 16, allowing him to overpower the Android and absorb both 17 and 18, allowing him to transform directly into his Perfect form before the arrival of Future Trunks and Vegeta, potentially causing the Cell Games to never occur, though the Future Warrior manages fix this change. During the Cell Games, while Mira is busy distracting Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior by trying to enter the Cell Games, Towa uses a Wormhole to summon the Meta-Cooler Corps. to interfere in SSJ2 Gohan's battle with Cell, forcing the Future Warrior and Xeno Trunks to travel to New Namek in Age 767 of Metal Cooler's timeline to prevent more Meta-Coolers from coming through the Wormhole. In Age 780 of Trunks' timeline, Towa finds and activates Future Android 16 who she corrupts and modifies with her dark magic, ordering him to destroy Future Gohan in Age 780 before he is killed fighting Future 17 & 18. Though Future 16 is defeated by Future Gohan with assistance of the Future Warrior it causes Mira to step in, which in turn causes Xeno Trunks to defy the Supreme Kai of Time and travel to Age 780 in order to protect his master and follow Time Patroller from Mira, and almost causes Xeno Trunks to alter his own history by trying to prevent Future Gohan's death, though the Future Warrior and Future Gohan manage to convince him not to go through with it. She later repairs Future 16, sending him and Future Perfect Cell to Age 785 of Trunks' timeline to kill Future Trunks as he is returning from the Cell Games, but the Future Warrior manages to stop them. At some point, Towa had gained possession of an Energy Absorber identical to the one used by Babidi and his henchman, which she had the Masked Saiyan use to acquire enough energy to further empower Mira following his defeat at the hands of Xeno Trunks, Future Gohan, and the Future Warrior. She also gained control over Broly and Janemba, and had them interfere in the battles against Majin Buu, while having the Masked Saiyan collect energy from their battles. After Mira and the Masked Saiyan interfered in Super Saiyan God Goku's battle against Beerus, and Towa interfere in Age 779 during Frieza's revenge, by reviving Cooler with the Dragon Ball's second wish (which had originally been taken by the Pilaf Gang) in order to have Metal Cooler aid Golden Frieza in his revenge. She also hacks into the Time Nest's communications and alters her voice to sound like Chronoa's in order to trick Beerus and Whis to travel to the Time Nest in Age 852 by pretending to be Chronoa and claiming that both she (Towa) and Mira were attacking the Time Nest in Age 852, though when they fail to sway the God of Destruction, she bribes him with the promise of cream puffs which she claims were made by Xeno Trunks after Beerus reveals he dislikes Chronoa's notoriously terrible cooking. Her acting as Chronoa manages to convince Beerus to leave Age 852, which prevents Whis from assisting Goku and his friends when Frieza destroys the Earth, resulting in the deaths of Goku and his allies that Whis originally saved. However Xeno Trunks manages to save the Future Warrior from being killed and an enraged Beerus has Whis assist the Future Warrior with his Temporal Do-Over allowing them to stop Frieza from destroying the Earth, forcing Towa to shave off both Metal Cooler and Frieza's life forces to transform them into their Supervillain forms, though they are defeated by the combined might of SSB Goku, SSB Vegeta, and the Future Warrior. However when Towa fails to appear as Chronoa had suggested she would after Golden Frieza and his brother are defeated, Beerus becomes angry and Whis is forced to spar against him and the Future Warrior in order to calm Beerus down. After convincing Beerus to let the Time Patrol handle Towa, Chronoa and Elder Kai determined it was time to find out how Towa and Mira had turned Bardock into the Masked Saiyan. After traveling back in time, Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior find out that Towa had used a Wormhole to save Bardock just before Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta and they follow Towa and Mira's past selves to a ruined planet in Age ???, which Xeno Trunks recognizes as Earth, though he is unsure which timeline it is located in. Soon they are confronted by Towa's present self, who Xeno Trunks attacks, only for the Masked Saiyan to appear and block his punch. Towa reveals that after being rescued from death by the wormhole, Bardock fled into the distant past, implying that she was unintentionally responsible for the events of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock and that she and Mira captured Bardock following his battle with Chilled. After capturing Bardock, Towa used her scientific knowledge to modify Bardock's body to increase his power and brainwashes him into the Masked Saiyan. Eventually Mira joins the battle as well and Towa suggest they use Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior's energy to unite the Demon Realm with the rest of the Universe, confirming Xeno Trunks' suspicions about her motives. Towa reveals that by connecting the Demon Realm with the rest of the universe she intents to create her ideal universe which she calls a "garden of evil", blooming with hatred and rage, however Xeno Trunks refuses to allow her dreams to come to fruition. After being freed by the Time Patrol, it is stated by Xeno Bardock that while free of her control he retained the power increase brought on by the modifications that Towa had made to his body. Angered over being manipulated, Xeno Bardock grabs Mira and both himself and Mira through a wormhole that Towa had created to seal away Xeno Trunks and the Future Warrior in rift between dimension. Towa is dismayed that she has lost Mira, but then reveals she has also taken control of the original Future Warrior, Ace. The two Future Warriors fight, and after Ace is freed from Towa's control, Towa goes back in time to Toki Toki City in Age 850, just as Xeno Trunks is about to make the wish that summons Ace to defend history and kills Shenron, which creates a massive time distortion in all of the Time Scrolls due to Ace's absence that strong enough to even effect the Time Nest and Conton City in Age 852, causing Xeno Trunks, the 2nd Future Warrior, Elder Kai, and Chronoa to lose their memory of Ace, though Xeno Trunks manages to recover his memory of Ace thanks to the Masked Towa had used to control them and discover the alteration that Towa had made in Age 850. To stop this from happening, Xeno Trunks has the second Future Warrior travel to Age 852 and with the aid of Xeno Trunks' past self they manage to stop Towa from killing Shenron, allowing Xeno Trunks to make the wish that summons Ace forcing Towa to retreat. However it is revealed that this was simply a ruse and Towa uses Ace's Mask that Xeno Trunks' had brought back with him in order to bypass the barrier that Chronoa and Elder Kai had erected around Conton City and the Time Nest following Demigra's attack in Age 850. Towa reveals her infiltration by attacking Chronoa from behind. Xeno Trunks, Elder Kai, Tokitoki and the Future Warrior are horrified to see Towa inside the Time Vault holding Tokitoki's Egg and it is revealed that Towa's main reason for infiltrating the Time Nest was to get her hands on the egg. Towa reveals Tokitoki's egg (which has the power to create another timeline) contains enough energy to easy restore the Demon Realm allowing her to rule time and space once more. She demonstrates its power by using it to summon Mira from the time rift he had been sealed in by Xeno Bardock. After Mira manages to injure both Xeno Trunks and the recently restored Ace who manages to shield the 2nd Future Warrior from Mira's attack, Towa and Mira head back to Earth from an Unknown Time, and the Future Warrior gives chase with Ace and Xeno Trunks out of commission. Upon returning to Age ???, Xeno Trunks contacts the Future Warrior and reveals that the Earth in that timeline had fallen under Towa and Mira's tyrannical rule and was under their complete control, preventing the Time Patrol from sending back up, forcing the Future Warrior to confront both Towa and Mira alone. As the Future Warrior battles an even more powerful Mira, Towa realizes that Mira's personality has changed and notices that he has bypassed his own power limiter, which could destroy the entire universe. Towa reluctantly helped the Future Warrior defeat Mira. Towa then tries to retrieve Mira's core, but then Mira grabs Towa stating he had grown beyond her schematics. Mira then states he will grow stronger by absorbing his creator and forcibly absorbs her and Tokitoki's egg. Towa is shocked that her creation would betray her, and says he is nothing but a failure, as she and the egg are absorbed. However SSGSS Goku appears via Whis' Warp to aid the Future Warrior and Mira is destroyed soon after. Before succumbing to death, Mira apologizes to Towa. It is unknown whether Mira separated Towa from himself as while it appears so, her brother Dabura and artificial son Fu believe her to be dead. After the Future Warrior collects the 5 Distorted Time Eggs from the time rift anomalies in Conton City, Chronoa reveals that these eggs are the result of Towa's attempts to recreate Tokitoki's Eggs artificially, which Chronoa states is impossible even for someone as brilliant as Towa. However despite lacking the power of Tokitoki's Eggs, these Distorted Time Eggs are powerful enough to create large yet stable rifts in time and after the Unknown History Saga, Chronoa reveals that all 5 Eggs were capable of producing a natural time distortion that causes Xeno Trunks go through with his desire to save Future Gohan from dying in Age 780, resulting in Future 17 and 18 being destroyed in Age 780 by Xeno Trunks and Future Gohan, however, this possibly resulted in Chronoa fixing the altered timeline, or another Xeno Trunks (the normal and stable one without having the effects of the Time Eggs) being created as a result of those time distortions, resulting in that Xeno Trunks remaining in the Time Nest and continuing his work for the Time Patrol while the other one lives in peace in the greatly altered future timeline with his mentor, Future Gohan. While investigating the Frieza's Spaceship time rift anomaly, the Future Warrior learns that a soldier named Navel was given a Distorted Time Egg by a mysterious yet beautiful woman, who is later strongly implied to have been Towa herself. Chronoa however reveals she is unsure about Towa's motives for having the Distorted Time Eggs put in various places that result in the creation of the 5 time rifts, suggesting it may have been attempt by Towa to get rid of them or as part of one of her experiments/plans. Another possibility is that Towa intentionally created the rifts to keep the rest of the Time Patrol occupied by forcing them to send Time Patrollers to investigate the cause of the rifts, reducing the number of Time Patrollers who could potentially interfere with her plans. It is also implied that her role in the creation of the Frieza's Spaceship time rift results in Frieza's Siege on Conton City in Age 852, though it is unclear this was intentional on her part or not (as the siege itself can occur either before or after completion of the main story). ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Towa appears as a major antagonist in the Dragon Ball Heroes series alongside her grandfather Mechikabura and her brother Dabura. Personality Like Mira, Towa thinks superior to every other being, and because of this, underestimates all of her opponents, calling them simple pests in her plan that she is cruel, cold-blooded, and arrogant that she shown by her attitude toward the loss of Mira and her lack of consideration for how her magic will distort and ruin time. She enjoyed brainwashing people without remorse or nothing with positive quality as she does not hesitate to use technology on anyone. And she also don't care about anyone, but herself, though she shown respect towards Mira and her brother Dabura though she does not admit she love them. Not only that, she is extremely persistent in her goals, that she been attempting to distort time even after many failed attempts, simply since of her belief that she is worthy enough to completely destroy the fabric of space and time entirely, and completely alter history to her whim. Trivia *Towa is the first female main antagonist on the whole Dragon Ball franchise. *Tows is the first character shown losing her Demon God power upon taking damage. *In Dragon Ball Fusions, both Goten and Kid Trunks are shown to find her extremely attractive and comment on her beauty in a fashion that Pan perceives as somewhat perverted. This is not surprising as Kid Trunks is known to be interested in girls as he has a girlfriend Mai and Goten shows an interest in girls and dating when he is older in GT. *Trunks' attraction to her is ironic give that his future counterpart and Towa are enemies, though it should be noted he was unaware of her villainous nature until after she betrayed Tekka's Team and revealed that Trunks had interfered with her and Mira's plans. Humorously, Pan herself assumed Trunks was at fault as she was unaware that Towa is a villainess and his Future counterpart is a heroic Time Patroller. Navigation Category:Female Category:Demon Category:God Wannabe Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Siblings Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Psychopath Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil Creator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deities Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Humanoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Fighters Category:Possessor Category:Pawns Category:Rivals Category:Magic Category:Related to Hero Category:Giant Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Traitor Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Cheater Category:Protagonists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Non-Action Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Malefactors Category:Satanism Category:In Love Category:Satan Category:Perverts Category:Remorseful Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Protective